jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:JP-RC-1139
Hallo und herzlich willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite ! }} Über mich Mein Name ist RC-1139 und bin 13 Jahre alt. Ich interessiere mich sehr für Star Wars und besonders für die Republic Commandos der GAR. Ich bin hier noch neu in der Jedipedia, deshalb ist mir Hilfe jederzeit willkommen. Ein paar meiner Freunde, die keine Star Wars-Fans sind nennen mich immer "Star Wars-Freak", nur weil ich mich (ein bisschen zu sehr) für Star Wars interessiere. Denn sie denken ich hätte keine anderen Hobbys obwohl das natürlich nicht stimmt. Ich glaube sie sind nur neidisch auf mein großes Star Wars Wissen. Aber leider haben die keine Ahnung. Über Star Wars und Jedipedia Wie ich zu Star Wars kam Nun, dies ist einfach und schnell erklärt: Alles fing damit an das ich auf die weiterführende Schule kam: Ich konnte schnell neue Freunde kennenlernen, (was ich hier auch hoffe). Einer von diesen neuen Freunden war damals auch ein LEGO-Fan wie ich. Eines Tages traf ich mich bei ihm. Er zeigte mir seine LEGO-Star Wars Sammlung, die sehr groß war. Ich fand dies begeisternd, denn da hatte ich noch nicht viel damit am Hut. Doch langsam begann ich dies toll zu finden und stellte ihm immer mehr Fragen über Star Wars die er dann irgendwann auch nicht mehr beantworten konnte. Ich wollte immer mehr darüber wissen. Irgendwann habe ich dann die Filme gesehen und war noch mehr begeistert. So wuchs das Interesse zu Star Wars. Oh, soviel wollte ich doch gar nicht schreiben! Wie ich zur Jedipedia kam Ich fand diese tolle Seite durch Zufall: Ich suchte ein paar Bilder von General Grievous im Internet. Leider hatte ich seinen Namen falsch geschrieben und außerdem vergessen dass ich Bilder suchte und keine Informationen. Dann wurde mir eine Ergebnisseite angezeigt auf der alles stand nur nichts über Grievous. Aber dann war da noch dieser Link, auf dem stand: www.Jedipedia.de und ich dachte: Das hört sich lustig an, da klick ich mal drauf. Und dann fand ich diese Seite bei der ich jetzt mitmache. Zuvor hatte ich immer die mühsam geschriebenen Artikel gelesen und dachte: Toll, eine Art Star Wars-Lexikon. Ich bin also doch nicht der einzige Star Wars-Fan den ich kenne. Ich zeigte die Seite meinen Freunden und diese fanden diese auch toll. Seitdem besuchten wir jedes Mal diese Seite wenn uns etwas an Wissen fehlte. Und jetzt arbeite ich hier mit. Meine Besitztümer und Quellen Filme *Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung *Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger *Episode III - Die Rache der Sith *Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung *Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Videospiele *Empire at War (PC) *Empire at War - Forces of Corruption (PC) *Republic Commando (PC) *Battlefront II (PC) *Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) (PC) *The Clone Wars (Videospiel) (NGC) *The Force Unleashed (Wii) *LEGO Star Wars - Die komplette Saga (Wii und DS) Bücher *Republic Commando - Feindkontakt *Republic Commando - Triple Zero *Republic Commando - True Colors *Republic Commando - Order 66 Meine To-do Liste *1. Für das Spiel The Clone Wars (Videospiel) eine Missionliste erstellen. *2. Artikel Dark Acolyte erstellen. *3. Artikel Gnasp erstellen. *4. Artikel Erste Schlacht von Rhen Var erstellen. *5. An Artikel Nexu was ergänzen. *6. Am Artikel Philipp Moog was ändern. *7. Artikel Zweite Schlacht von Alaris Prime erstellen. *8. Artikel Harbinger (Fahrzeugtransporter) erstellen. Diese Artikel gedenke ich in nächster Zeit zu überarbeiten/erstellen. Wer mir helfen möchte, kann sich auf meiner Disskusionsseite melden. Statistik Vielen Dank für euren Besuch!